


Старый извращенец

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Kid Dracula - Freeform, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Canon, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Kissing, age gap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: «Чудесный ребёнок», — жмурится Бондевик.Дракулёнок спит в своей кроватке. Его забавный маленький носик дёргается, словно вампирёнок собирается чихнуть. Он безмятежен и беззаботен, наверняка видит чистые и незамутненные ничем сны.Лёгкой крадущейся походкой Бондевик приближается к племяннику. Его пожирает похоть, один из семи страшнейших смертных грехов, и вампир не может (да и не хочет) сопротивляться.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Dracula
Kudos: 5





	Старый извращенец

«Чудесный ребёнок», — жмурится Бондевик.  
Дракулёнок спит в своей кроватке. Его забавный маленький носик дёргается, словно вампирёнок собирается чихнуть. Он безмятежен и беззаботен, наверняка видит чистые и незамутненные ничем сны.  
Лёгкой крадущейся походкой Бондевик приближается к племяннику. Его пожирает похоть, один из семи страшнейших смертных грехов, и вампир не может (да и не хочет) сопротивляться.  
Бледная изжелта-голубоватая старческая ладонь касается нежной кожи невинного ребёнка, сухие старческие пальцы оглаживают острую скулу, крылья носа хищно трепещут. Бондевик скалится, обнажая ряд длинных жёлтых зубов, и приникает к шее племянника.  
Он жадно целует мягкую кожу, страдая от жгучего желания взять Дракулёнка прямо здесь и сейчас. Нельзя, твердит он себе раз за разом, терзая беззащитно открытую шею.  
Дракулёнок дышит ровно. Он словно не чувствует жадных и порочных прикосновений дяди. Бондевик знает, что он не проснётся невовремя — снотворное было подсыпано в чашку с кровью. Однако даже это знание не даёт ему зайти слишком далеко.  
Он играет с вампирёнком, словно охотник со своей дичью. Сухие ладони гладят маленькое тело, постепенно обнажая плечи и грудь, покрывая их невесомыми и лёгкими поцелуями.  
В душе Бондевика царит полный хаос, когда он прижимается обветренными, искусанными губами к пухлым губам Дракулёнка. Он гладит их кончиком языка, проникает им в рот, таскает нежное нёбо.  
Дракулёнок вяло дёргает рукой, и на лице Бондевика отражается паника. Но что, как — почему снотворное прекратило действие?! Вампир вскакивает, полный смятения, пятится во тьму, обращается — делает всё, что угодно, лишь бы малыш не заметил его присутствия. Увлечённый прятками, он пропускает ещё одну важную деталь и замечает её лишь тогда, когда негромкий шелест крыльев взрывается в его голове подобно фейерверку.  
А утром, идя в кабинет к вызвавшему его брату, Бондевик как никогда остро понимает, что в ту ночь видел маленького и беззащитного племянника в последний в своей жизни раз.


End file.
